The Random Ramblings of the Very Insane TwiHards
by ekmemerald
Summary: The random ramblings of me and a VERY DEAR FRIEND : Known as ElleTwerd : USED to be the Scientific Adventures of Bored Twilighters. It is now just randomness, written for LOLZ and a product of utter boredom : You dont have to love it. BUT WE DO :D


**Okay, this has been inspired by many many daydreams and boring science lessons.**

**I know it's all been done before but I do NOT care, because it is sunny today =D**

**The people in this ARE Elizabeth and myself, so this is INSPIRED by her and therefore DEDICATED to Elizabeth =D

* * *

**

**I don't think Mr. Banner actually said anything on the movie day or whatever, but I am making him say, "Movie day – we are watching Lorenzo's Oil." =P

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer: Sad sad sad story of my life. I own no Twilighty vamptasticness… only**__** this slightly insane plotline =P

* * *

  
**_

_Do NOT fall asleep. DON'T DO IT!! _

I had been thinking these words to myself for the past 5 minutes, and myself was not obeying. My eyes were drooping, and this was not a good sign.

Not that myself would be able to help it, as Science is most definitely the most boring subject in the world…

"…and this leads us to mitosis."

Or not.

Finding it very difficult not to fall to the floor with fangirlish glee, I poked Elizabeth sitting next to me.

"GASP! We are doing MITOSIS!" I told her.

"I HEARD." She replied. "Bring on the interphase."

"And anaphase."

"And prophase."

It should probably be the saddest thing in the universe when a girl almost has a heart attack because she was studying the same biological process as…

Edward Cullen.

… and Bella.

"Oh please please please let us do the lab. I might die from happiness if we do." I whispered to my partner in Twilighty crime.

"Oh yes. It would be SUPER vamptastic and-" She started to reply, before she was rudely interrupted by our science teacher, Miss Mauvais **(Her name been changed for protection purposes =P French speakers will find this funny)**

"GIRLS! Is there a problem??" She asked.

"Nope." We replied in unison.

"As I was saying, we cannot do the experiment because…"

I was suddenly grasped by utter despair, and then boredom again.

"Craptastica." I said to Elizabeth. "Epic Fail. I hate her."

"Me too." She replied. "You know she is just doing it to crush the hopes of every TwiHard in the room."

"Which would be you and me."

"Exactly."

"I think I want to go to sleep now."

"Have fun."

"For the win."

I turned back to the classroom, and my eyelids felt heavy again. Closing… closing…

I realised the Miss Mauvais' voice was very very boring. It was lulling and lulling me to sleep.

Until it turned into a man's voice that is.

The voice said, "Movie day."

My eyes shot open and I looked at Elizabeth, who was doodling on her hand, not listening – as usual.

I looked to the front of the room, and I saw a man with his back turned to us and he was dragging a television set into the room. And he was saying, "We're going to watch Lorenzo's Oil…"

I poked Elizabeth very hard, and she said,

"OW! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR???!!!!" And hit me with her pen.

Everyone in the room turned around, and Elizabeth and I both saw the couple in front of us turn – very slowly – to us. And we saw a pair of perfect, beautiful topaz eyes.

A moment of silence – mostly because we were too dazzled to speak.

Then, in perfect unison, we said, "WHAT?!" RPattz style.

Then we looked at each other, and burst into a fit of laughter unlike any other. In fact, at one point, I laughed so hard I fell off my chair, but I didn't notice until I realised I was on the floor.

And the shooting pain up my arm may have helped clue me in.

"Haha, OME, ELISE! Haha- are you- hahaha- okay??" She asked.

"Ha, zomg, no." I stopped laughing. "Ow…" Elizabeth was still going though.

"What the hell?" I heard a voice ask. "Who are you? Where did you come from?"

I turned to see a certain golden retriever looking boy. I blinked twice. Then said,

"Are you Mike Newton?" It seemed rather obvious, and if he confirmed this, then the topaz eyes… Elizabeth stopped laughing now, listening very intently.

"Um… yes." He replied. "Do I know you?"

I didn't answer him though, because I was rather stunned. I was thinking, _I am in… Twilight. ZOMG - FOR THE WIN!_

"SQUEE!" I heard from beside me. "OH EDWARD! It IS you!" I turned to see Elizabeth leaping from her chair, and heading towards the bronze haired Adonis – who was looking at her rather quizzically.

"Elizabeth NOOOO!" I said. She stopped and everyone looked at me. "HE CAN READ YOUR MIND!"

Silence again.

* * *

**Very very short first chapter.**

**We love the cliff hanger =O**

**Tell me what you think and anything funny you think should be inclu?ded.**

**I love how the writing style is all formal, but the actual dialogue and actions are all obsessed =D**

**And there MIGHT be an Edward's POV later on, but it will be very very difficult, so I will do my best and pray that it is not OOC.

* * *

**

**And did everyone know that gorillas have 24 pairs of chromosomes?**

**Like the wolves of La Push??**

**So technically they should all be gorillas XD

* * *

**

**REVIEW IF YOU LOVE FACEBOOK!**

**And review if you don't =|**

**Please =)

* * *

**

_Love_

_~Elise_

_(With very good ideas and input from Elizabeth, via FaceBook)_


End file.
